Typically, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems are used for a variety of imaging applications, in addition to medical imaging. Such systems typically include coil arrangements for generating magnetic fields to excite gyromagnetic materials in the object being imaged. The coils are also used to detect signals generated by the gyromagnetic materials as they return to various states of equilibrium.
Often the signals acquired by the surface coil arrangements of MRI systems are amplified before subsequent signal processing at a computing device. The amplifiers and/or preamplifiers used in the systems are connected to the coil arrangements through electrical wires. These wired connections, however, increase the size of the coil arrangements and limit the deployment of the coils when imaging internal structures.